Katt and Falco's Wedding
by general whitefur
Summary: This is an adaptation  of the first chapter to an unfinished and unposted story of mine, I just thought it might make a nice oneshot. Despite the title it is not at all purely Katt and Falco, but still, I hope that you like it, and please review.


A/N: Well this is actually the first chapter of a story that I never put up or actually finished, albeit with a few minor changes to make it more of a one shot. I hope you all like it, so please read on.

Chapter 1

The Wedding

"You are now pronounced man and wife. Falco Lombardi, you may kiss the bride." Falco smiled and kissed his new wife with a passion born of love. Katt responded just as much, the kiss went on so long they almost suffocated in each other lips. When they finally broke everyone started clapping and Katt threw the bridal flowers. Fiora caught them and looked at Decius who smiled and kissed her.

It had been three months since the little mission to Cerinia and Fiora and Decius were the two newest members of the Star Fox team. Fiora was already giving Falco a run for his money in her brand new Arwing, and Decius had become the best marksman on the team, much to the continued teasing of Krystal to Fox that he wasn't worthy of the term sure shot anymore. Everything was going well, after all love had a way of doing that.

Fox stood up in his chair and held up his glass to make his toast. "Well, Falco, Katt, I never thought the day would come when you two would get married. Mostly because no one can get you off each other long enough to have the ceremony, so seeing it actually happen is a pleasant surprise."

Falco chuckled and said "She's just that amazing."

Fox shrugged "I'll take your word for it. Now as Whitefur would say 'Life is full of solemn duty' and he's right. I've fought battles, saved lives, and I've given more than one funeral, see my yet to be published memoirs, sorry, just had to say that one. But none of this compares with my solemn duty today…as best man."

Everyone chuckled a bit at that, even Fox. "Now, as you have said, you will be taking a two month honeymoon to Zoness. And I'm sure that makes both of you very happy, but have the two of you considered just what the hell you are doing to me? Of course your happy, but what about my needs? This is all a damned inconvenience. I mean now look, I'm going to have to deal with these two rookies, who can't stop having sex every five minutes for two months! But I digress; now I'll stop bitching and say the part I'm supposed to." Fox put a hand on Falco's shoulder "Falco Lombardi, you have been my friend for decades, and I can't imagine a day without you to help me. Katt Monroe, you have been there for me when I needed your help with the females of my life, ever since I can remember. You are my family, so my good friends, let's rock and roll! To bride and groom!"

Everyone raised their wine glass and said "To bride and groom!" Fox sat down next Krystal with Falco and Katt across from him.

Katt smiled "That was a lovely toast."

Fox shrugged "It's from the heart, now, how wild is this honeymoon going to be?"

Katt shrugged "Pretty damn wild, after all there are three things I want from Falco on this honeymoon: Sex, love, and more sex."

Krystal rolled her eyes "Is that the only reason you two got married?"

Falco smiled "We already had that before we got married, and I really do love her."

Katt kissed him "Well I love you to. By the way do you think Fiora and Decius are going to get married anytime soon?"

Krystal looked over to where Fiora and Decius were sitting; the two were lost in each other's lips. "I think so, I mean there already mated, on Cerinia marriage is just a formality for after you mate. That's why I waited for Fox to lose it."

Krystal looked at Fox who kissed her and said "Well I did the same, of course our buddy Whitefur didn't, and neither did Fara." Everyone at the table laughed and looked at Whitefur and his wife Fara Phoenix.

Whitefur looked at Fara, it had been a while since they had been able to share a quiet moment, what with little James always up to something. "So Fara, what do you think James is doing right now?"

Fara looked at him "I'd rather not think about it." She took a sip of her champagne glass and looked around, Fox and Krystal were sitting and laughing with the two newlyweds, Nightshade was sitting with his girlfriend Bria. Miyu and Fay were sitting and talking with each other "Are those two ever going to find a guy?"

Whitefur shrugged "They will, I mean how old are they? Twenty nine maybe thirty, after all we got married pretty young for these days."

Fara looked at him "Do you regret that?"

Whitefur kissed her "Not a snowballs chance in hell. Out of curiosity…" Whitefur's communicator beeped and he sighed, he had a feeling that he knew what this was about, "General Whitefur here."

The gruff voice of someone he didn't recognize came back "The president would like to see you sir, says it's important."

Whitefur glared at his communicator for a good ten seconds before saying "Tell him I'm busy, and off duty, and on leave, Whitefur out." He deactivated his comm and rolled his eyes "I'm supposed to be at a golf game."

Fara nearly fell out of her chair laughing "Seriously? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Especially since you can't even do decently at Wii golfing."

Whitefur shook his head and replied "Trust me I do well at the real thing, something about the ball and the club."

Fara smiled "The ball and the club, hmm, I like the ball and the club, or rather…"

Whitefur kissed her and said "You need to go and dry off down there, please, before you embarrass me."

They both laughed and clinked their glasses together; it was a good day for a wedding reception.

Fay looked around the reception area "Hey, look at him, he's pretty hot."

Miyu looked at her "Two things, he's married and his name is Fox McCloud, and two you're wasted."

Fay looked at her indignantly "I've never been wasted in my life. And you can't deny that he is hot."

Miyu rolled her eyes "NO I won't deny it. And also if you've never been wasted what do you call the way you were at last year's Christmas party. And if I might add, high school."

Fay looked at her and thought for a moment "I, I, I, was simply, I mean I was, or no wait I was, uhhh, oh fuck you!"

Miyu smiled "Case closed, Miyu wins, as usual." Miyu sighed as Fay chugged down another glass of champagne. A moment later Fay hiccupped and her head bashed against the table. Miyu shook her head "Shoot me."

Fiora kissed Decius then said "I never thought that Fox would actually be able to deliver that little speech of his, and especially that well since he didn't prepare at all."

Decius looked at her and shrugged "Fox says that he does better when things that he says are impromptu, and I'm inclined to believe him."

Fiora looked at him "Well if that's true then I want him as your best man if only so he gives a good speech."

Decius looked at her and smiled "Well, the ladies wish is my desire, but what makes you think that I'm planning any sort of wedding?"

Fiora smiled and said "Well for one thing I have a tendency to read your mind, thanks to the link that we share, and you're really quite obvious at times. Now, go get some more champagne will you, it's free, and I feel like having a few drinks."

Decius looked over at Fay and said "Looks like Fay already has had a few too many, but I'll go get some more, this stuff is good."

Fox looked at the stage then at his watch "Looks like it's time for Whitefur to give you your wedding gift. Oh and by the way, it's from all of us, so if you don't like it we'll all want to kill you." Fox smiled as Whitefur and the Cornerian military band got up on the stage.

Whitefur took the microphone "Ladies and germs, as tradition dictates it is often customary to present the happy couple with a gift. Given Falco and Katt's love for old style music I thought this was appropriate."

Falco and Katt both smiled as Whitefur began singing Blue Skies.

Never saw the sun shining so bright

Never saw things going so right

Noticing the days hurrying by

When you're in love my how they fly

Oh blue skies smiling at me,

Nothing but blue skies do I see…

Everyone got up then and danced.

Ah love, nothing in this universe can quite compare.

A/N: I hope you all liked it, and please remember that reviews to any of my stories help to keep me inspired.

-general Whitefur


End file.
